


Beard Hunters (A Christmas Tale) - Охотники за бородами: рождественская история

by Altra_Realta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Aurors, Canon Compliant, Children, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Detectives, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Mystery, Post-Hogwarts, Theft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Самое время весело провести Святки! Семье Поттеров (четыре целых шесть десятых человек) веселья не хватило. Возможно, их порадуют: обезьяны; фиш-энд-чипс; шоппинг; накрашенный оборотень; Луна на вытянутой орбите; снег; веселый толстяк с белой бородой.Будем надеяться, что это сработает.Предупреждение: как любой рождественский подарок, фик может содержать частички орехов. Вся ответственность лежит только на вас.Общество Секретных Сант удостоверяет, что в процессе написания фика ни один Санта не пострадал.





	1. Monkey Business - Суета сует и всяческая суета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beard Hunters (A Christmas Tale)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610569) by [Northumbrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northumbrian/pseuds/Northumbrian). 



> Переводчик сначала нес этот текст на ФБ.  
> Потом... по ряду обстоятельств передумал и решил, что на конкурс переводов будет самое оно.  
> Потом понял, что это чит лютый.
> 
> В общем, так, это мой последний привет ГП-фандому.
> 
>  
> 
> **Благодарности моим бетам - Home Orchid и Incognito12.  
> **  
>  Special thanks to Nortumbrian who is the author of this work. 
> 
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic114996) and [ficbook](http://ficbook.net/readfic/6800095).

— Моно небизяна надество? — громко и настойчиво спросил Ал.

Гарри здорово удивился. В этот самый момент он сосредоточенно впихивал «Рэйндж Ровер» на парковочное место, и ему было совсем не до того, чтобы превращать слова Ала в нормальную английскую речь.

День выдался суматошный. Ал и Джеймс провели несколько часов на ногах, весело бегая по зоопарку. Ал уже некоторое время зевал, и, пока они ехали по улицам города, голова его склонилась на грудь. Гарри, заметив это, предположил, что сын уснул, и сейчас, не в силах сразу разобрать бессвязный лепет, только вопросительно взглянул на жену. Внезапная просьба Ала была более чем необычной.

— Извини, Ал, но ты не получишь обезьяну на Рождество, — сказала Джинни, одновременно и отвечая, и переводя.

— А я? — с надеждой спросил Джеймс. — Они забавные.

— Да, нам с Джеймсом, позалуста, мам, — присоединился к брату Ал, на этот раз попробовав более вежливый подход.

— Они забавные. Но обезьяна не домашнее животное, мальчики, — объяснила Джинни. — В зоопарке они очень смешные, но они живут в больших клетках, чтобы их содержать, нужно много места. Они не могут жить в доме, и они кусаются, так что нет, извините, но обезьяну никто не получит, Джеймс.

— Ну-у, — Джеймс недовольно захныкал. — Я никогда не даю, что мне хочу. — Впрочем, он тут же забыл о своем капризе. — А там что? Мы где? — спросил он, перевесился через автокресло и указал на далекие освещенные камни.

— Мы все еще в Эдинбурге, Джеймс. Мы только что были в зоопарке, а там — Эдинбургский замок [1]. Если хочешь, завтра мы туда сходим и все посмотрим. Хочешь? — спросил Гарри.

— Хм-м… — Джеймс невнятно забормотал, с любопытством рассматривая освещенную скалу. — Не знаю, — сказал он неуверенно.

Гарри посмотрел в зеркало и увидел, как на лице сына появилось озадаченное выражение. Ему сразу стало понятно, что будет дальше, и Джеймс, как и ожидалось, предпринял последнюю попытку.

— Лучше обезьяну, — сказал Джеймс, как будто это была вполне естественная альтернатива визиту в замок, и Гарри с Джинни обменялись улыбками и сделали вид, что ничего не слышали.

Гарри поставил машину на стояночный тормоз, отстегнул ремень безопасности и покинул теплый уютный салон. На него сразу налетел мстительный северный ветер, превращая дыхание в мелкодисперсный туман и упорно стараясь выдуть тепло. Гарри быстро открыл пассажирскую дверь, из зазора между детскими автокреслами вытащил пальто. Заодно он схватил пальто Джинни и передал ей в протянутые руки.

И подумал, что вскоре им придется подыскать другое место для перевозки пальто в машине. Эта мысль заставила его глупо хихикнуть.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — сказала все еще сидевшая в машине Джинни и начала бороться с пальто.

— Сейчас я тебя возьму, Ал, — пообещал Гарри, уворачиваясь от цепких ручонок. Он закрыл дверь, чтобы защитить сыновей от ветра, надел пальто и быстро подошел к жене. Она распахнула дверь как раз вовремя.

— Я сама справлюсь, Гарри, — запротестовала Джинни.

— Холодная, темная и ветреная ночь, и мостовая скользкая, — твердо сказал Гарри. — Ты же не хочешь упасть, так?

— Я беременная, Гарри, а не немощная, — продолжала Джинни. Гарри только улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы в случае чего поддержать ее под руку. Джинни сдалась и позволила ему помочь ей выйти из машины.

— Не будь так в этом уверена, толстопузик, — сказал Гарри. Вероломный ветер отнес окончание слова.

— Толсто — кто? — резко переспросила Джинни, бросив на Гарри испепеляющий взгляд. Она не слишком хорошо спала, и усталость сделала ее более вспыльчивой, чем обычно.

— Толстопузик. — Гарри специально выделил «пузика», погладил выдающийся живот Джинни, крепко обнял её и поцеловал в лоб. — Ты в порядке? — спросил он. — Малышка не пинает в мочевой пузырь?

— Не суетись, Гарри, — приказала Джинни. — Я в полном порядке. Небольшая одышка, но этого стоило ожидать. Она сегодня спокойная.

— Не слишком спокойная? — внезапно встревожился Гарри.

— Нет, Гарри, она шевелится, но не толкается. Она не настолько энергичная, как Джеймс, но и не такая тихая, каким был Ал. Пожалуйста, угомонись. — Джинни поцеловала его.

— Тогда, может, оденешь мальчиков, пока я вытащу багаж?

— Конечно, — отозвалась Джинни, сжимая его ладонь.

Гарри подошел к багажной двери и начал доставать вещи. Первым делом он вытащил коляску Ала, которого Джинни уже поставила на тротуар. Гарри успел разложить коляску и, пока Джинни усаживала туда Ала и поправляла его ярко-желтую шапочку, достал один очень маленький и два довольно больших чемодана.

Джинни одела Джеймса, Гарри извлек его из машины и присел перед ним на корточки. Пока он вытаскивал яркие оранжевые рукавички из кармана пальто Джеймса и помогал ему их надеть, ветер продолжал трепать и руки, и лицо. Джеймс наконец-то пошел на сотрудничество и сунул большие пальцы туда, куда следовало. Гарри встал и осмотрел своего первенца.

Шерстяная шапка Джеймса с двумя болтающимися пуховыми помпонами была из одного набора с варежками. И шапка, и варежки были подарком Рона (теоретически они были от Гермионы тоже, но Гарри знал, что она не участвует в фанатичных закупках мужа всех рекламных товаров в детском отделе «Пушек Педдл»). Шапка не сочеталась ни с каштановыми волосами Джеймса, ни с остальной одеждой. Джинни решительно возражала против попыток брата провести раннюю идеологическую обработку, но потерпела неудачу. Из-за пушечных ядер шапка и перчатки были у Джеймса любимыми.

Гарри закрыл машину, убрал ключ и получил наконец возможность натянуть перчатки и шапку.

— Понести твой чемодан, Джеймс? — спросила Джинни, уже закутавшаяся в зеленый шарф и надевшая перчатки и берет.

— Нет, пасибо, мамочка, я взвослый, я сам, — Джеймс вытащил ручку и поволок свой маленький чемодан по тропинке. Гарри и Джинни обменялись улыбками, глядя, как он спускается вниз по улице. Джеймс остановился и обеспокоенно оглянулся.

— А куда мы идем? — спросил он.

— В Сторонний проезд, — сказала Джинни, указывая в обратном направлении. — Нам сюда, иди за мной, Джеймс.

Она развернула коляску Ала в сторону, противоположную замку, и направилась по хорошо освещенной улице. Гарри остался с двумя большими чемоданами.

Поставив машину на магическую охрану, Гарри пробормотал заклинание над багажом. Затем поднял оба чемодана, сейчас уже практически невесомые, и последовал за женой и сыновьями. Вскоре они прошли оживленную улицу и оказались в темном и узком переулке. Джеймс замедлился и взволнованно оглянулся через плечо.

— Все в порядке, Джеймс. Просто иди за мамой. Я иду прямо за тобой, — успокоил его Гарри.

Когда они достигли конца переулка, Джинни достала палочку и постучала ей по ничем не примечательной деревянной двери. Дверь распахнулась, и Гарри вместе со своей семьей оказался в Стороннем проезде, волшебном центре Эдинбурга. Как только они прошли, дверь за ними бесшумно закрылась.

Поттеры стояли и с удивлением смотрели вокруг. По сравнению с темной улицей, с которой они попали сюда, Сторонний проезд был ярко освещен. Высоко над головами висели магические флаги и иллюминация, все кругом двигалось. Шумно взрывались шутихи, мерцали и сияли звезды, светились посылки. Каждый магазин был украшен к празднику.

— Смотйите, палочка! Там Санта! — завизжал Джеймс, указывая на висящие над головой украшения.

— Санта! — счастливо завопил Ал. — Дество!

— Дество, — кивнул Гарри, обнимая жену за то место, где должна была быть талия, и целуя ее в щеку. — Мне нравится детство.

— Мне тоже, Гарри, — выдохнула Джинни и приобняла его в ответ.

Поттеры медленно шли по улице, глазея на светящиеся гирлянды и витрины, как самая обычная семья, рассматривающая рождественские огни. Они прошли здание местного Министерства — Скотланд-Офис — и магазин фиш-энд-чипс «Большой кусок».

— Я голодный! — заявил Джеймс, уловив из открытой двери запах фиш-энд-чипс. — Я хочу жайеную кавтошку!

— Скоро поедим, Джеймс, — сказал Гарри. — Только сначала зайдем в отель. Сегодня и завтра мы будем в «Палочке и Чертополохе». Это в конце улицы, видишь? — Гарри указал на красивое гранитное строение в отдалении. — Нам надо сообщить им, что мы здесь, и разобрать чемоданы. А потом поищем, где бы поужинать.

Они продолжили путь по Стороннему проезду, но далеко не продвинулись. Огромная толпа людей смотрела на витрины магазина, который, если верить великолепным зеленым буквам, назывался «Феникс». Больше ничего, что могло бы помочь определить магазин точнее, не было, но из-за большого фасада Гарри показалось, что это универмаг.

— Посмотйи на окна! — взвизгнул Джеймс и бросился вперед, таща за собой маленький чемоданчик. Гарри с изумлением взглянул на витрины. Джинни встала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Мне рассказывали об «окнах Феникса», когда я была маленькой, — сказала она. — Когда я предложила привезти детей на несколько дней в Эдинбург, я думала и о себе. Это впечатляет сильнее, чем я представляла.

Гарри только кивнул. Витрина состояла из шести огромных окон, и в каждом окне волшебные движущиеся фигурки рассказывали историю. В первом окне в кресле-качалке спал Санта, а очень занятые домовые эльфы спускали по желобу посылки, завернутые и адресованные кому-то. Гарри сморгнул и взглянул на Джинни. Он был уверен, что только что видел имена «Гарри», «Джинни», «Джеймс» и «Альбус», написанные на ярлычках подарков фигуркой эльфа. Джинни сияла.

— Я тоже видела, — кивнула она. — Наверное, какой-то вид распознающих чар, как на Карте Мародера или в Министерской системе безопасности.

Ал яростно требовал выпустить его из коляски, а Джеймсу грозила серьезная опасность пропасть в толпе. Пока Джинни вытаскивала Ала, Гарри поставил чемоданы и извлек из толпы протестующего Джеймса вместе с чемоданом. Защитив коляску и чемоданы и наложив на них сигнальные чары, Гарри поднял Ала на плечи.

Джеймса они оба взяли за руки и так провели почти полчаса, просто глядя на красочное представление в витрине. Они смотрели, как мешки загружаются в сани в одном окне, как Санта, разбуженный озорным эльфом, вылезает из кресла-качалки — в другом, и наконец в последнем окне — как нагруженные подарками сани пролетают через стекло и исчезают в ночном небе.

Главный вход в магазин был рядом с последним окном — на углу здания и с ярко-зеленым сияющим названием магазина прямо над дверями. Широкая аллея за магазином вела к улице, которая казалась жилой.

— Это лучше зоопавка! — радостно объявил Джеймс, когда волшебные сани в очередной раз пролетели через окно и умчались в ночь.

— Уши пака, — подтвердил Ал, и его глаза восторженно блестели. — Пока, Санта, — помахал он рукой исчезнувшим саням.

Приманив чемоданы и коляску, Гарри сунул на место недовольного Ала, и они продолжили прогулку по Стороннему проезду.

— Хочу кавтошку, — напомнил родителям Джеймс. — Я очень голодный.

— Скоро будем ужинать, Джеймс, — пообещала Джинни, и они поспешили к «Палочке и Чертополоху».

В гостинице было два входа. Перед изящными двустворчатыми дверьми в центре фасада стоял швейцар в форме. Справа, над вторым, более скромным входом, висела табличка «салун-бар». Из шумного переполненного бара доносились хриплые голоса, и швейцар еще до того, как Поттеры подошли, переместился к главному входу.

— Мистер Поттер, миссис Поттер, — кивнул он, вежливо приветствуя и открывая перед ними дверь. Коридорный собрался подхватить их чемоданы, но это оказалось не так-то просто. Джинни потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы убедить Джеймса передать какому-то странному человеку его чемодан с драгоценным плюшевым медведем.

— Это очень ценная вещь, пожалуйста, осторожнее с ней, — предупредила коридорного Джинни.

Поттеры проследовали за коридорным через фойе, мимо удобных кресел и диванов. Арочный вход справа вел в претенциозный, дорого выглядящий ресторан. Впереди была стойка администрации, а боковая дверь вела все в тот же бар. Привет-ведьма на стойке администрации работала очень споро, и вскоре Поттеры уже были на пятом этаже, где поспешно оставили вещи. Пока поднимались на лифте, Джеймс снова громко напоминал им, что хочет есть.

— Вернемся в тот магазин фиш-энд-чипс, — заявила Джинни. — Джеймс хочет жареную картошку, а у меня непреодолимая тяга к треске в кляре с тех пор, как мы оттуда ушли.

— Но… — начал было Гарри.

— Ресторан гостиницы выглядит прекрасно, Гарри, — сказала Джинни. — Но, видишь ли, я хочу эту треску, и если мы вернемся, нам не придется ждать, пока официанты примут заказ и пока приготовят блюда. Здесь мы можем поесть завтра вечером.

— Я очень-очень хочу есть, я жуть как хочу жайеную кавтошку! — Джеймс тоже внес свой голос.

— Ладно, — сдался Гарри, — вернемся в «Большой кусок» и возьмем фиш-энд-чипс.

— И гороховое пюре, — добавила Джинни.

— Пошли уже! — потребовал Джеймс.

Гарри сверился со старыми карманными часами. Было почти семь, на час позже, чем обычно ел Джеймс, и, как и все Уизли, голодный он становился раздражительным. Оставив открытые чемоданы на кровати, Гарри взял на руки Ала и приготовился выходить.

— Пошли, — сказал Гарри. Так они вышли из гостиницы, не пробыв там и нескольких минут.

Они вновь задержались у витрины магазина. Он был теперь закрыт, и толпы у витрины немного поредели, но фигурки были по-прежнему яркими и продолжали двигаться. Ал сидел на плечах Гарри и взволнованно тыкал во все пальцем.

— Санта, ковобка, эльф, подавок, пост!

— Подарок, поезд, — на автомате поправил Гарри.

— Подавок, пезд, — согласился Ал. Гарри вздохнул.

— Он это перерастет, Гарри, — спокойно сказала Джинни. Гарри кивнул.

— Интересно, как они это делают? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая, как нагруженные сани снова растворяются в ночной темноте. — Это должна быть невероятно сложная магия.

— Наверное, этого лучше не знать, — спокойно сказал кто-то глубоким и ясным голосом. — Знание может отменить колдовство. А быть может, это рождественская магия, мистер Поттер. Даже магглы могут чувствовать магию Рождества, чтобы вы знали.

Гарри обернулся взглянуть на говорившего и оказался лицом к лицу с крупным, краснолицым человеком с густой белой бородой. Сходство мужчины с ожившим Сантой в витрине магазина было невероятным.

— Санта! — восторженно завопил Ал. Мужчина просиял и поправил на носу очки-полумесяцы.

— Санта! — подхватил Джеймс. — А почему ты не в квасной кувтке?

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я — Санта, Ал? А ты, Джеймс? — спросил мужчина. — Вам не кажется, что Санта сейчас очень занят? А он, должно быть, очень занят, слишком занят, чтобы гулять по Эдинбургу и рассматривать витрины магазинов. Возможно, я просто немного похож на него.

Лицо Джеймса приняло озадаченное выражение. Мужчина улыбнулся и подмигнул Гарри и Джинни, глаза его блестели.

— А возможно, я действительно тот, о ком вы подумали. И я не ношу красное потому, что тогда меня все узнают. Возможно, я переодеваюсь и брожу по улицам, чтобы выяснить, кто хорошо себя вел, а кто был непослушным. Вы в этом году были послушными? — спросил он.

— Да! — заверещал Ал, кивая головой так энергично, что с него свалилась шапка.

— Каждый день? — взволновался Джеймс. Мужчина усмехнулся и потрепал его по голове.

— В основном он слушается, — сказал Гарри.

— Тогда все в порядке, — заверил мужчина. Он посмотрел на Джеймса, улыбнулся и, подняв голову, вгляделся в лица Гарри и Джинни. — Это я, — сказал он, указывая на витрину магазина, в которой висела афиша: «Самый хлопотный день Санта-Клауса», торговая сеть "Феникс"». — Вы можете называть меня Ник, — добавил он.

— Санта, мне бизяну, — попросил Ал.

— И мне обезьяну, пожалуйста, — сказал Джеймс.

— Обезьяну, да? Э… Ладно, посмотрим, что можно сделать, — ответил Ник. — Посмотрим на ваше поведение в течение нескольких дней.

— Оно ховошее будет, — пообещал Джеймс.

— Ага, — эхом отозвался Ал.

— Ладно, теперь мне пора. Было приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Поттер, миссис Поттер, мальчики, — сказал Ник, развернулся на каблуках и зашагал вниз по улице.

— Пока, Санта, — крикнул Джеймс.

— Пока-пока, Санта! — присоединился к нему Ал.

Гарри посмотрел сверху вниз на старшего сына.

— Думаешь, это и вправду был Санта, Джеймс? — спросил он.

— Да, — кивнул Джеймс с абсолютной уверенностью.

— Почему? — поинтересовалась Джинни.

— Потому что он знал, как нас зовут, — рассудительно заметил Джеймс.

Гарри улыбнулся жене, но ничего не сказал. И его, и Джинни обычно узнавали на улице, и любой, кто проявлял хотя бы поверхностный интерес к магической прессе, знал имена их детей. «Пророк», откровенно говоря, уже прикидывал и пол, и имя следующего Поттера. Человек, который, как Гарри предположил, был владельцем магазина — Ником Фениксом, — использовал эти сведения, чтобы создать дух Рождества.

— Занятный он, — вздохнул Гарри. — У него, определенно, есть свои дети. Как думаешь, он и есть мистер Феникс?

— Конечно, нет, Гарри, — громко ответила Джинни. — Это был самый настоящий Санта, только он не хотел в этом признаваться. — Гарри поймал ее взгляд и понял, что Ал их слушал и Джинни говорила для него.

— Санта! — счастливо согласился Ал.

В «Большом куске» возле стойки была длинная очередь, терпеливо ожидающая, пока их обслужат. Из полдюжины столиков два пустовали.

— Поедим здесь или попросим на вынос? — спросил Гарри.

— Здесь, — сказал Джеймс. Джинни пожала плечами и кивнула в знак согласия.

Обычные деревянные столы не были покрыты даже самыми непримечательными скатертями. Место было простенькое, хотя в попытке проявить некоторое уважение к празднику огромные солонки и бутылочки с уксусом окружили мишурой. Гарри повел семью к наименее грязному столику, но его опередила взволнованная женщина, поспешно очистившая столик взмахом палочки.

Их заметили, как только они вошли. Гарри услышал, как из уст в уста с возрастающим недоверием передается имя «Поттер». По этой причине он терпеть не мог есть в магических ресторанах. Несколько человек в очереди оглядели их, кто-то, кто именно, Гарри не видел, крикнул: «Смотрите-ка, а Поттер что тут делает?».

Пока Гарри соображал, что ответить, Джеймс уже нашелся.

— Я голодный и хочу кавтошку.

— Отлично, юноша, — сказала пожилая женщина. — Счастливого тебе Рождества.

— И счастливого Нового года вам, — вежливо добавил Гарри, возблагодарив судьбу за то, что несколько лет назад они вместе с Джинни согласились посетить шотландское отделение Аврората как раз в канун Нового года [2].

Женщина улыбнулась и вернулась в беседе со своим спутником. Остальные посетители расслабились. Ажиотаж, вызванный появлением Поттеров, пропал. Любопытным вновь прибывшим, вставшим в конец очереди, пояснили: «Дети картошку хотят», и этого оказалось достаточно.

Ведьма, которая вытерла стол, исчезла, но через некоторое время принесла стульчик для Ала. Джинни сделала заказ, а Гарри усадил довольного Ала в высокий стул. Буквально через пару минут ведьма вернулась с заказом.

— Ух ты! — Джеймс уставился на тарелку. — Сколько кавтошки! А это что?

— Рыбная котлета, Джеймс, — сказала Джинни. — На одной картошке ты не протянешь.

— Да пйям, — не согласился Джеймс с категоричностью, присущей всем трехлетним детям.

Гарри разрезал одну из рыбных котлет пополам и положил ее Алу. Джеймс тоже не возражал, однако делиться любимой картошкой отказался, несмотря на ее изобилие. Гарри и Джинни позволили Алу выбирать со своих тарелок.

Когда с едой было покончено, Ал совсем осоловел. Гарри расплатился с официанткой и стал было вынимать Ала из стульчика, но Джеймс внезапно закрыл глаза и шлепнулся мордашкой прямо в свою тарелку, даже не проснувшись.

— Представляю, каково ему. День был насыщенный, — зевнув, сказала Джинни. — Теперь придется нести его в гостиницу. Возьми Джеймса, пожалуйста, Гарри, а я понесу Ала.

— Конечно, — ответил Гарри, бережно приподнял Джеймса с тарелки, вытер с его лица гороховую кашицу, раздавленную картошку и уксус и осторожно взял спящего сына на руки.

— Все вавно хочу обезьяну, позалуста, — пробормотал Джеймс, когда Гарри усадил его на руку и примостил его голову на своем плече.

В ресторане остался только один занятый столик, а очередь рассосалась. Обслуживавшая их ведьма распахнула перед ними дверь.

— Спасибо! Вы закроетесь, когда они уйдут? — спросила Джинни, кивая на семью, которая еще доедала.

Официантка улыбнулась и помотала головой.

— Пара спокойных часов у нас будет, пока открыты пабы, а потом здесь начнется бедлам. Мы работаем до полуночи, — ответила она на шотландском диалекте.

Поттеры пошли по почти опустевшей улице. Витрина магазина до сих пор работала, но сейчас на нее смотрели всего несколько семей. Когда Поттеры проходили мимо, из переулка донесся громкий вопль.

— Не-е-ет! — В голосе слышалось тоскливое рыдание.

— Что, а? — спросил Джеймс, внезапно проснувшись.

— А-а? — потребовал ответа и Ал. Гарри и Джинни молча обменивались взглядами.

«Кому-то, кажется, нужна помощь».

«Да, но как же дети? Ты за ними присмотришь?»

«Нет, пойдем все вместе». Джинни вытащила палочку и отправила Гарри вперед.

Они осторожно двинулись в переулок, держа на руках проснувшихся детей. Вскоре они обнаружили источник шума. Прислонившись к створке двери, обхватив голову руками, сидел тот самый мужчина, с которым они разговаривали ранее.

— Мистер Феникс? — позвал Гарри. — Все в порядке?

— Меня ограбили, — всхлипнул он. — Какой-то мерзавец оглушил меня сзади, я слышал, как он крикнул «Ступефай», а когда я очнулся, то был уже… вот.

Он поднял голову, отнял от лица руки и продемонстрировал блестящее, идеально выбритое лицо.

— Моя борода, — простонал он.

Гарри почувствовал, как Джеймс взволнованно завертелся.

— Кто-то уквал сантину боводу! — взвыл он и разразился плачем. Ал обезумел не меньше.

— Спокойно, мальчики, — сказала Джинни. — Сейчас мы все исправим. — И она направила палочку на лицо Ника. — Стойте и не дергайтесь, — приказала она.

* * *

[1] Эдинбургский замок (Edinburgh Castle) — древняя крепость в центре Эдинбурга. До недавнего времени находился в распоряжении британского министерства обороны. Замок открыт для посещения и является главной туристической достопримечательностью Эдинбурга.

К нему ведёт главная улица старого Эдинбурга — так называемая Королевская миля, на другом конце которой расположен Холирудский дворец.

Замок расположен на вершине Замковой скалы, потухшего вулкана, который был активен около 350 млн лет назад. Вершина скалы была заселена с позднего бронзового века, около 800 лет до н. э. Первое определенное указание на существование замка связано с правлением короля Давида I, который созывал собрания знати и церковных служителей в замке начиная с 1139 года.

[2] Hogmanay, использованный в оригинале, — канун Нового года, новогодняя ночь с 31 декабря по 1 января. Хогманай также — языческий шотландский праздник последнего дня в году.


	2. Room Service - По высшему разряду

Краем глаза Марк Мун продолжал наблюдение за тремя хорошо одетыми дельцами, сидевшими за соседним столом, а те не переставали смотреть на девушку. Марк обратил на них ее внимание, когда дельцы еще ели второе.

— Они сливаются с толпой, — сказал он. — Акулы в лягушатнике.

Она только рассмеялась, повернулась и одарила трех волшебников средних лет одной из своих самых многообещающих улыбок.

Ее вьющиеся каштановые волосы были уложены в причудливую прическу, на лице, как обычно, был безупречный макияж. Марк поймал себя на том, что смотрит на ее губы: они искрились от света, казалось, что все дело в блестящей помаде. Она говорила оживленно, как всегда, а он смотрел, улыбался и кивал. Прерывать ее было бессмысленно, и Марк это знал. Она размахивала руками, рассуждая о важных аспектах маггловской моды, то есть вещах, для него не имеющих смысла. Вязаное платье с вырезом-лодочкой чуть соскользнуло, обнажив плечо, на котором едва заметен был укус оборотня, и Марк улыбнулся, вспомнив, что еще год назад понятия не имел, что значит «вырез-лодочка».

Когда она сделала паузу, Марк снова огляделся. «Палочка и Чертополох» следовала старомодным веяниям, и в знак уважения к степенной, почтенной обстановке большинство посетителей были одеты в весьма традиционные одежды. Марк и его подруга неизменно от всех остальных отличались. Хотя некоторые посетители, более молодые, и были в маггловской одежде, их было очень немного; и уж точно никто не было одет так, как она.

Она называла этот стиль «изысканно-непринужденный». На нем были черные чинос и бледно-зеленая рубашка-поло, одежда, которую она купила ему на день рождения. На ней — плотные черные лосины, отделанные кружевом ниже колена, туфли на шпильках и ярко-розовое вязаное платье, которое открывало шею, а ниже груди облегало тело и едва прикрывало зад. Из-за этой одежды они и вызвали такой переполох, когда только вошли. Марк к этому привык — его подруга любила всегда быть в центре внимания.

Пауза с ее стороны затянулась надолго — она изящно доедала последний кусок десерта. Закончив, она аккуратно отправила ложку и вилку в пустую тарелку и положила руки на стол. Фальшивые ногти сияли тем же оттенком розового, что и ее губы и туфли. Марк только собрался озвучить это открытие, как она заговорила:

— Очень недурно, — сказала она. — Как тебе яблочный пирог?

— Хорошо, но мало. Ты же знаешь, от вкусных сластей я не откажусь, Лаванда. — Марк старался сохранить серьезное лицо и смотрел прямо в фиалковые глаза. Лаванда хихикнула.

— Сэр, мэм? Я могу убрать? — Молодой официант подошел забрать их тарелки, и Марк печально кивнул. Даже после стольких лет его удивляло, насколько возрастал уровень сервиса, когда он был с Лавандой.

— Да, благодарю вас, — сказала она. Потом широко улыбнулась официанту, повернулась к Марку, заглянула ему в лицо и драматично вздохнула. — В это время года я хотела бы быть в Австралии или в Антарктиде. Шестнадцать часов ночи! Семнадцать, если я останусь у тебя! Это слишком даже для меня. Ненавижу зиму, долгие ночи, короткие дни. Ненавижу Рождество.

Он протянул через стол руку и утешающе сжал ее ладонь.

— И все-таки это не ночь Рождества и не само Рождество, Лаванда. Это всего лишь ночь с двадцать третьего на двадцать четвертое декабря, — сказал он. — И я останусь с тобой на всю ночь, и ты это знаешь. Кстати, прекрасные ногти… под цвет твоей обуви.

Лаванда улыбнулась, глаза ее блеснули, но она предпочла оставаться мученицей. К этому Марк тоже привык.

— С тобой все в порядке, Марк, — проворчала она раздраженно. — Это не ты становишься волком каждое полнолуние.

Официант выронил десертные чашки и в ужасе поспешно отступил на два шага назад. Чашки со звоном шлепнулись на пол, одна из них разбилась. Разговоры стихли, в зале ресторана воцарилась выжидательная тишина, все обернулись к ним, заинтересованные происходящим.

— Неуклюжий придурок, — бросил один из дельцов.

Уголки рта Лаванды поникли, она погрустнела и опустила голову. Это был первый признак, и Марк это знал. Потом она подняла голову, посмотрела на официанта и яростно обнажила зубы. Марк уже был рядом и мягко приложил палец к ее губам. К его удивлению, это сработало.

— Счет, пожалуйста, — твердо попросил Марк. — Мы подождем в фойе, принесите его туда.

— Марк… — зарычала Лаванда.

— Я не позволю тебе затевать тут бучу, Лаванда, — сказал Марк с сильным шотландским акцентом, который у него появлялся только в минуты сильного раздражения. Он говорил спокойно, но достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным. — Здесь полно семей, наслаждающихся ужином. До Рождества осталось несколько дней. И мы не будем устраивать сцены и портить всем вечер, ведь правда?

Он тревожно смотрел на Лаванду и видел, как она обводила взглядом зал ресторана, в котором уже зарождалась некоторая суматоха.

— Устроишь сцену — потеряешь свое положение, — напомнил Марк. — Ты в центре внимания, ты всегда выше прочих.

Лаванда усмехнулась, но приняла протянутую ей руку и позволила отодвинуть стул и помочь ей подняться.

— Спасибо, Марк, — сказала она. — Приятно знать, что в мире еще есть джентльмены.

Она взяла его за руку, одарила официанта презрительным взглядом и поспешно вышла из зала.

Резкость Лаванде удавалась. Марк шел за ней и думал — спросить ее или нет, тренировалась ли она специально. Но потом решил, что не стоит. Они вышли в фойе, почти пустое, если не считать привет-ведьмы у стойки регистрации гостей. При их появлении привет-ведьма взглянула на них, а потом продолжала пялиться исподтишка. Из-за одежды, понял Марк.

— Буча? — поинтересовалась Лаванда. — Это новое.

— Означает переполох, суматоху, скандал, что-то вроде, — объяснил Марк. Она ухмыльнулась.

Он направился к дивану, но Лаванда решительно потянула его к большому кожаному креслу, почти впихнула Марка туда, сбросила туфли, забралась к нему на колени, свернулась клубочком и раздраженно вздохнула.

Марк просто обнял ее, одной рукой поглаживая ее бедро, другой — босые ноги. Лаванда прижалась к его груди.

— Шовинист, — проворчала она ему в грудь. — У меня был такой чудесный вечер, а он все испортил. Идиот.

Марк обнял ее покрепче и поцеловал в макушку.

— В этом мире все идиоты, кроме нас с тобой.

— Насчет тебя я иногда не уверена, — немедленно отозвалась Лаванда.

Марк улыбнулся. Это была старая, не очень удачная шутка, которой минуло уже несколько лет. И он подхватил на автомате:

— Нет, ты идиотка, потому что связалась со мной. — Услышав эту фразу, Лаванда подняла голову и улыбнулась. Потом обняла его за шею и поцеловала. Целовались они до тех пор, пока им не помешал метрдотель, громко прочистивший горло и оповестивший:

— Извините, сэр, мэм, ваш счет. — И подал чек на серебряном подносе.

— Ваш просчет, — легкомысленно парировала Лаванда, но метрдотеля это не смутило.

— Вашему официанту не помешает немного такта, — сказал Марк, взяв счет с подноса и внимательно его просматривая. — Уронил тарелки и сбежал. Мою спутницу это сильно расстроило.

Лаванда смотрела на метрдотеля глазами, полными слез. Выглядело очень впечатляюще, но и это на него не подействовало.

— Думаю, вам стоит извиниться, — продолжал Марк. — А в счете ошибка.

— Ошибка, сэр? — метрдотель выглядел удивленным.

— Вы включили сюда чаевые. Мне непонятно, почему я должен их оставлять человеку, который так оскорбил мою спутницу, — решительно заметил Марк.

— Вы постояльцы отеля? — спросил метрдотель.

— А есть разница? — резко возразил Марк. Его это тоже уже начало раздражать. Если бы метрдотель попросил их уйти, с ним бы было всё ясно. — Ресторан отеля открыт для публики. Мы имеем право его посещать.

— Абсолютно, сэр. Но это частная собственность, «Палочка и Чертополох» могут отказать в обслуживании, — ровно ответил метрдотель. — Вы, бесспорно, наши гости, но мы имеем законное право попросить лиц с неправильным поведением покинуть здание.

— С неправильным поведением! — презрительно бросила Лаванда.

Марк чувствовал, что обстановка накаляется. Лаванда была уже на взводе, и если бы метрдотель не умерил свой пыл, то скоро бы рвануло. Марк выпустил Лаванду из объятий, та вскочила на ноги и уставилась на метрдотеля. Он был крупным мужчиной, что ввысь, что вширь, и возвышался над Лавандой, особенно босой, но выглядел он обеспокоенным. «И не зря», — подумал Марк, тоже поднимаясь и вставая позади Лаванды.

— Вы в самом деле хотите, чтобы мое поведение стало неправильным? — спокойно спросила Лаванда.

Марк сделал к ней шаг, обнял ее за плечи и потянулся в карман за удостоверением личности.

— Меня зовут Марк Мун, и я… — начал он. Но не договорил, потому что внезапно услышал детский плач.

Метрдотель посмотрел куда-то через его голову, и глаза его от удивления полезли из орбит. Он сразу забыл и о Марке, и о Лаванде, и вместе с привет-ведьмой поспешил на плач. Марк обернулся и увидел Поттеров. Гарри держал рыдающего ему в плечо Джеймса, орущий Альбус сидел на выпирающем животе Джинни и вытирал обсопливленный нос о воротник ее пальто.

— Босс, все в порядке? — крикнула Лаванда.

— Конечно, нет, — ответила Джинни. — И перестань называть его «босс».

— Привет, Лаванда, привет, Марк, — Гарри старался перекричать плач детей. — У нас тут небольшой семейный кризис. Я как раз собирался позвонить вам в управление, бэйлиф [1] Мун. Кто сегодня дежурный? Или… у вас есть какие-то планы? Если нет, то приглашаю вас к нам в номер на чашку кофе.

Паника во взгляде метрдотеля доставила Марку мстительное удовольствие. Когда Лаванда в своей легкомысленной манере поприветствовала Гарри, до метрдотеля дошло, что она не только оборотень, но ещё и аврор, а по ответу Гарри ему стало ясно, что и Марк — бэйлиф в управлении правопорядка.

— Этот идиот нас чуть не выкинул отсюда, — ухмыляясь, сообщила Лаванда. — Но мы с удовольствием поднимемся к тебе, Гарри.

— Я принесу вам исправленный счет в номер Поттеров, мэм, — метрдотель дал задний ход и пошел прочь.

— Вам стоит указать персоналу на их отношение к оборотням, — сказал Марк ему в спину. Метрдотель замер, но ничего не ответил.

— И, пожалуйста, кофе на четверых и два горячих шоколада, — крикнула Джинни вслед.

— Конечно, миссис Поттер, — отозвалась привет-ведьма.

Марк наблюдал, как метрдотель удаляется в ресторан, а Лаванда перестала обращать на него внимание. Казалось, что она уже забыла об инциденте и полностью переключилась на детей.

— Привет, сладкий мой, — засюсюкала она, — что случилось, мой маленький?

— У Санты уквали боводу, — провыл Джеймс. — А у мамы не вышло его починить!

— Думаю, что это вообще был не Санта, — начала было Лаванда, но пристальный взгляд Джинни заставил ее замолчать.

— Поднимемся и все вам расскажем, — пообещал Гарри, тоже смотря на детей.

Лаванда подхватила туфли и покорно пошла за Поттерами в лифт. Марк с любопытством разглядывал Джинни Поттер. Ему самому никогда не удавалось заставить Лаванду заткнуться, даже Дон Браун, отец Лаванды, не справлялся с ней с первой попытки. Это было удивительно, но еще больше удивляли слова Джеймса Поттера.

— Этот э-э… человек, кхм, Санта, — осторожно прощупал почву Марк, — его сначала оглушили, а затем обрили?

— Да, — в ответе Гарри прозвучало изумление. Джеймс остановился и уставился на Марка.

— И вы пытались, но не смогли отрастить ему бороду с помощью колдовства, так? — продолжал Марк.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — с подозрением спросила Джинни.

— Давай выкладывай, — потребовал Гарри.

— Давай, выкладывай! — повторил Джеймс. Ал завертелся у Джинни на руках и тоже посмотрел на Марка. Тот вдруг подумал, не ляпнул ли лишнего. Могло, конечно, быть и совпадением, хотя будь оно совпадением, было бы еще более странно.

— Кто отйел Санте боводу? — спросил Джеймс. Пару секунд Марк переводил его вопрос.

— Похоже, что это работа охотников за бородами, — сказал он с серьезным лицом. — Но для этого времени года уже слишком поздно, и наша очередь в следующем декабре.

— Охотники за бородами? — со смешком фыркнула Лаванда. — Ты что, разы…

Еще один взгляд Джинни снова ее заткнул.

— Охотники за бородами? — переспросила она.

— Почему поздно в этом году? И что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что ваша очередь только в следующем декабре? — допытывался Гарри, пока двери лифта разъезжались. Но ответить Марку он не дал. — Нет, подожди, пока мы окажемся в номере, — приказал он, идя впереди остальных по коридору.

Марк попытался собраться с мыслями. Это были Поттеры! Лаванда хорошо их знала, очень хорошо. Она была на том же факультете, на том же курсе, что и Гарри Поттер, а сейчас работала с ним. Марк встречал их всего несколько раз, сначала благодаря работе в Скотланд-Офисе, а потом — благодаря роману с Лавандой, он знал их достаточно, чтобы здороваться, но, в отличие от Лаванды, не мог назвать Гарри Поттера другом.

За несколько лет Марк побывал с Лавандой на паре вечеринок в их доме, но во время этих встреч Марк не особенно активничал, а с тех пор, как родился Ал, не видел ни Гарри, ни Джинни: с появлением детей они перестали вести светскую жизнь.

Гарри только успел открыть дверь, как явился метрдотель с заказом на серебряном подносе.

— Ваши напитки, мистер Поттер, — сказал он, пристроив поднос на стол в богато обставленной гостиной. — Налить, миссис Поттер?

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Джинни. Метрдотель обернулся к Марку.

— От имени «Палочки и Чертополоха» я хотел бы принести извинения, аврор Браун, бэйлиф Мун. Я боюсь, что возникло недопонимание, ваш официант не полностью обрисовал мне случившийся печальный инцидент. Ваш ужин за счет заведения.

Марк поморщился.

— Извинения приняты.

— Не будьте слишком строги с мальчиком, — добавила Лаванда.

— Конечно, нет, мэм, сэр. — И, вежливо поклонившись, он повернулся и вышел.

— Выпьете горячий шоколад и марш в постель, — велела Джинни сыновьям. Она попробовала напитки, один вручила Джеймсу, второй охладила и перелила в детскую чашку, которую как раз достал из чемодана Гарри.

— Теперь расскажи нам об этих охотниках, Марк.

— Да, — сказал Джеймс, подражая отцу. — Васскажи пво охотников за боводами, мистей Мавк.

Марк посмотрел на Джеймса и Ала. Оба выглядели серьезными и обеспокоенными, и он еще раз спросил себя, что же произошло.

— Ну, поведай нам сказочку, дядя Марки, — попросила Лаванда, сладко улыбаясь.

— Наверное, прозвучит очень глупо, — предупредил Марк и глубоко вздохнул. — Восемь лет назад, в конце ноября девяносто девятого года, я был в патруле. Я возвращался в офис, когда услышал, что кто-то плачет. Я отправился на поиски и нашел пожилого человека, сидящего на камнях. Его оглушили и сбрили бороду. Он был раздражен и смущен, попытался вернуть бороду заклинаниями, но ничего не вышло. Тогда я предложил ему заявить о совершенном преступлении, но он отказался. Его оглушили, но в остальном он не пострадал, если не считать бороды. Когда я вернулся в офис, сообщил шерифу, и тот сказал, что подобное было три года назад. Тогда пострадавший заявил о нападении. Но, конечно, в девяносто шестом году, как мы посчитали, кому-то просто нужна была маскировка. Следующий случай был первого декабря две тысячи второго года, и я узнал об этом позже, потому что пострадавшего нашел другой бэйлиф. Тогда, как и в предыдущий раз, потерпевший отказался писать заявление.

— Ты это придумал? — с подозрением спросила Лаванда.

— Нет, — ответил Марк, резко мотнув головой. — Звучит странно, но каждые три года, в конце ноября или начале декабря, кто-то лишается бороды. Все твердят, чтобы я об этом забыл, но меня очаровывают глупости…

— Никогда бы не подумала, — заметила Джинни, бросив взгляд на Лаванду. По счастью, та рассмеялась.

— Не считая инцидента в девяносто шестом, другие случаи не фиксировали, стало быть, их никто не расследовал. А в две тысячи четвертом, как Лаванда уже знает, я перевелся в Йорк. И там я ее снова встретил. Ну и… вскоре после того, как мы с ней начали… встречаться, аналогичный случай произошел в Йорке. Сначала я подумал, что кто-то меня разыграл. Но потом поговорил с парой сотрудников Йорк-Офиса и выяснил, что у них происходит то же самое, каждые три года.

— Ты сумасшедший, и это безумие, — объявила Лаванда. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Потому что я знал, что ты ответишь — я сумасшедший или псих, — сухо отрезал Марк. Джинни усмехнулась. Лаванда улыбнулась и прижалась к его плечу.

— А ты знаешь, где было третье нападение? — спросил Гарри. Марк удивленно взглянул на главу Аврората, но тот был полностью серьезен.

— Да, в Кардиффе, — ответил Марк. — Каждые три года воры действуют так: Эдинбург, Кардифф, Йорк, потом возвращаются в Эдинбург.

— Значит, в этот раз должен был быть Кардифф, — заключил Гарри.

— Так и был Кардифф, — ответил Марк. — Мой друг Риз Оуэн — бэйлиф в Суиддфа Симру, в Уэлш-Офисе. Ты с ним встречался, но, думаю, уже его не помнишь. В любом случае, именно с ним я говорил, когда был в Йорке. И там же Рианна Риглсуорт, которая держит нас с Ризом в курсе.

— Рианна из Йорка? Почему ты никогда не говорил о ней раньше? — встрепенулась Лаванда.

— Давайте подытожим, — предложил Гарри. — Каждый год, в конце ноября…

— Или в начале декабря, — добавил Марк.

— …Или в начале декабря происходят нападения на мужчин — им сбривают бороды, — продолжил Гарри. — И это началось — когда, насколько тебе известно?

— Самый ранний случай, который мы раскопали, случился в девяносто втором в Йорке, — ответил Марк.

— Ты это выяснил? — хмыкнула Лаванда. — Я знала, что твоя жизнь была сплошной тоской, пока я ее не украсила своим появлением, Марки. Но, серьезно, розыск украденных бород?..

— Мы имеем дело с разными вещами, Лаванда, — категорично объяснил Марк, — даже в офисе шерифа. Да, конечно, мы не авроры, но и на нашу долю выпадает немало странного. Волшебнику несложно добраться до любого места. Риз, Рианна и я знаем друг друга уже несколько лет. Три-четыре раза в год мы встречаемся, чтобы выпить и обсудить дела. Все, от новых методов проникновения в дома до всплеска нападений с заклинанием увеличения зубов… они были в начале этого года.

— А я любила это заклинание, — сказала Лаванда, улыбаясь каким-то давно забытым воспоминаниям.

— Ну, хотя бы зубную фею Риз поймал. — И, перехватив испепеляющий взгляд Джинни, поспешно пояснил обеспокоенным мальчикам: — Мы так назвали ее, потому что она увеличивала людям зубы. Она не настоящая зубная фея, конечно же. В общем, мы с Рианной передали информацию Ризу, и ее он поймал. Мы, конечно, хотели бы поймать и охотников за бородами или хотя бы выяснить их мотив.

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь версии? — спросил Гарри.

— Единственное, к чему мы пришли, это что… — Марк внимательно посмотрел на Джинни, потом перевел взгляд на ее сыновей. — Что он притворяется Сантой в каком-нибудь магазине. Они всегда носят длинные белые бороды. Мы задавались вопросом, может, он из этих бород делает фальшивую бороду. — Он беспокойно взглянул на Лаванду и увидел, что в ее глазах загорелся интерес.

— Мерлинова борода! Ты проверил, правда? — засмеялась она. — Ну точно, ты проверил! Ты вышел и опросил всех Сант! Скольких из них ты подергал за бороду, Марк?

— Не смешно, — надулся Джеймс. — Ты все вйешь.

— Вошь, — припечатал Ал.

Лаванда спала с лица. Она обернулась за поддержкой к Гарри и Джинни, но не тут-то было.

— Она смеется надо мной, не над Сантой, мальчики, — вздохнул Марк. — Она на самом деле вообще не это имела в виду, она знает, что плохие девочки не получают подарки. Мы поможем вашему папе узнать, что случилось, правда, Лаванда?

* * *

Лаванда медленно просыпалась. В кровати было тепло и уютно. Пусть в спальне Марка не было красок, разнообразного декора и стальной клетки, в которую, согласно закону, следовало запирать ее второе «я», она успокаивала Лаванду так же, как и собственная. Марка не было, Лаванда все еще ощущала смешение их запахов, но запах Марка отсутствовал, и не было слышно его мягкого дыхания.

Каждый раз в полнолуние обоняние Лаванды обострялось. Она глубоко вздохнула и уловила запах сырого бекона — Марк готовил завтрак. «Плохие девочки получают подарки», — подумала она и лениво, но довольно открыла глаза. Было еще темно, но этого стоило ожидать — зимнее солнцестояние, самый короткий день в году. Южная Шотландия сегодня подарит скупые семь часов дневного света.

Лаванда потянулась, наслаждаясь ощущением простыней Марка на своей обнаженной коже. Она снова вдохнула. Отдаленный запах изменился и усилился. Нос подсказал Лаванде, что бекон жарится. Она выскользнула из тепла кровати в прохладу спальни и подумала, не нападало ли за ночь снега. Открыв занавески, она уставилась в серую темноту. Горизонт на востоке осветило слабое зарево рассвета, покатые крыши Старого города Эдинбурга образовывали ломаный горизонт из дымовых труб, коньков крыш и неровных линий на фоне неба. Наступал серый день, но снега не было.

Она вспомнила весь вчерашний вечер. Марк обещал детям, что они с Лавандой помогут их папе найти похитителя Сантиной бороды. Смешно, но и Джеймс, и Ал были уверены, что человек, которого они встретили, был настоящий Санта, а так как и Гарри, и Джинни поощряли это заблуждение, то мальчики было обеспокоены, что случится с Рождеством. Марк воспринял все до нелепости серьезно. Он даже отвел Гарри в офис шерифа, где тому и подтвердили всю эту историю.

Встряхнув головой, Лаванда открыла комод Марка и выбрала для него рубашку и брюки. Бледно-зеленая рубашка поло, в которой Марк был вчера, так и валялась на полу, куда Лаванда ее ночью и бросила. Брюки и нижнее белье все еще висели на спинке кровати. Лаванда подняла рубашку и потерлась об нее. Потом подхватила сумочку и в три шага прошла через небольшой зал в ванную. Душ она решила принять позже. Пока же, быстро нанося макияж, она раздумывала, стоит ли покупать Марку в подарок на Рождество зеркало для спальни.

На кухне она появилась, когда Марк уже раскладывал жареный бекон и кусочки жареных помидоров на тостах. Он полил мучным соусом второй тост, закончил сэндвич и передал ей тарелку. Это был ее любимый завтрак, и Марк это знал.

Он всегда был очень милый, но сейчас он был особенно мил, а это значило, что…

— Я сварил кофе, — сказал он, прерывая ее размышления. — Но, если хочешь, могу заварить чай.

Лаванда откусила сэндвич, посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. Определенно, он был сегодня само очарование.

— Мой дорогой Эм Эм, — она томно промурлыкала инициалы.

— Мы обещали двум маленьким мальчикам помощь, Лаванда, — напомнил Марк. — А ты обещала своему боссу. Беременная миссис Поттер не станет аппарировать…

— А от каминной сети и порталов ее начинает тошнить, я знаю, Марк. Поэтому они используют одну из летающих машин. — Лаванда вздохнула. — И теперь они будут расследовать происшествие в Стороннем проезде, постараются поймать похитителя бороды и найти загадочного Санту, который удрал от них, когда у Джинни не получилось заклинание. Но мы не на работе. У нас отпуск, и мы хотели вместе пойти на рождественский шоппинг. Мы можем добраться до Косой аллеи и сделать покупки, а потом отправиться в Кардифф и Йорк. Поговорим с твоими друзьями из офиса после того, как закончим с магазинами.

— На самом деле мы… — начал Марк.

Продолжать он не стал. Лаванда скрестила пальцы и подняла руки над головой так, что рубашка — его рубашка — задралась на несколько дюймов вверх, и этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Марка замолчать. Лаванда положила руки ему на голову, встала на цыпочки и поцеловала.

— Пожалуйста, скажи «да», Марки. Пожалуйста-пожалуйста… Лав-Лав любит быть выше…

И Марк капитулировал.

* * *

Чэринг-Кросс-Роуд была переполнена, и им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы попасть в «Дырявый котел». Яркий и оживленный бар был набит битком. Они протискивались через толпящихся людей и уже почти достигли выхода, когда Лаванда услышала обрывок разговора.

— Да говорю тебе, это Мерлинова борода! — донесся мужской голос. — Амулет против воров.

Лаванда остановила Марка и жестом приказала ему помолчать.

— Черт, Стэн, — ответила женщина. — Что мне с тобой делать? Такие деньжищи за клочок белой бороды?

— Всего пятнадцать сиклей, Белла, — возразил мужчина.

Заинтригованная Лаванда схватила Марка за руку и потащила туда, откуда слышались голоса.

Мужчина держал тонкую цепочку, похожую на серебряную. На цепочке висела стекляшка примерно дюйм в диаметре, и внутри нее что-то было.

— Какая прелесть, — соврала Лаванда, улыбаясь им обоим.

Мужчине было лет тридцать, был он худощав и небрит. Его собеседница была тоже худой и на несколько лет моложе. Неопрятные волосы мышиного цвета свисали у нее над левым глазом, что, по ее мнению, делало стрижку модной.

— Защитный амулет, — поспешно объявила неряшливая ведьма. — Для вас всего галлеон.

— Это же чушь, — начал Марк, но Лаванда зашипела на него.

— А что внутри? — спросила она.

— То, что делает его таким могущественным, — сказала Белла. — То есть, клочок бороды Мерлина.

— Правда? — в голосе Лаванды послышалось восхищение. Почувствовав, что Марк снова собирается открыть рот, она сильно стиснула его руку.

— На него есть гарантия и все такое, — сказал Стэн и вложил ей в руку кусок пергамента.

Лаванда быстро прочитала его, изо всех сил стараясь не рассмеяться.

_«Амулет против воров! Защищает владельца от нечестной игры, обмана, заблуждения и любого способа одурачивания!_  
_Семьдесят два волоса из бороды Мерлина! Имя производителя — лучшая гарантия качества!_  
_Фелониус Крукс, "Мерлинова борода", Корнуолл»._

— Где вы это купили? — поинтересовалась она.

Парочка обменялась обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Я заплачу вам галлеон, и вы можете оставить амулет себе, только скажите, — предложила Лаванда.

— Их продает парень с чемоданом там, в конце Косой аллеи, — ответил Стэн, с нетерпением ожидая обещанный галлеон.

Выйдя из паба, они не спеша пошли вниз по Косой аллее. В конце улицы, там, где начинался Лютный переулок, шла оживленная торговля. Несмотря на холод, уличные столики кафе были заняты. С тех пор, как Джастин Финч-Флетчли купил бывший «Борджин и Беркс» и открыл в здании свой магазин одежды — «Финч» — захудалый переулочек начал преображаться. Имя Финча и бренд «Чоффинч», специализирующийся на продаже модных маггловских вещей молодым ведьмам и волшебникам, принесли Джастину целое состояние.

Некоторые магазины тоже стали торговать вещами премиального сегмента. За последнюю пару лет появилось еще несколько магазинов одежды. Молодежная тенденция носить маггловскую одежду вызвала много дискуссий, не всегда одобрительных, но поскольку и Гарри, и Джинни, и многие из Армии Дамблдора одевались именно так даже на министерские приемы, перемены прижились. За «Финчем» Лютный переулок был по-прежнему грязный и удручающий. Лаванда и Марк прошли тату-салон и оказались в районе, где торговали всякой всячиной, возможно, и краденой. Лаванда первая увидела низенького человека с чемоданом.

— Черт, — выдохнула она. — Марк, тебе придется взять инициативу на себя.

— Почему? — спросил он.

— Потому что это не Фелониус Крукс, это Мундунгус Флетчер. Его знает и Столичная полиция, и мы. Многие из старых авроров арестовывают его уже по подозрению, как только видят.

— По подозрению в чем? — удивился Марк.

— В том, что он Мундунгус Флетчер, и ничего хорошего от него не жди, — с улыбкой пояснила Лаванда. — Я его однажды арестовывала, а он никогда не забывает лиц, поэтому сбежит, как только меня увидит.

Марк отпустил ее руку и шагнул вперед. Лаванда проследила за ним и тут же выругалась и потянулась к сумочке. Ее друг был хорошим парнем, он был довольно красив, хотя и немного угловат, благодаря ее непрекращающимся усилиям поменял свой прежний стиль и стал неплохо одеваться. Марк был добрым, заботливым, порядочным, опрятным, к тому же отлично готовил. Но он также был чересчур заметен. Его появление вызвало тревогу у нескольких владельцев ларьков, и они немедленно подали знак Мундунгусу Флетчеру. Тот взглянул на Марка, захлопнул чемодан и дал деру. Требования Марка остановиться он просто проигнорировал.

Марк бросил на Лаванду виноватый взгляд через плечо и припустил в погоню. Флетчер петлял между ларьков. Оглушать его на оживленной улице было не самой хорошей идеей, но Лаванду это не беспокоило. Она прекрасно знала, что запрет Министерства на аппарацию в пределах Косой аллеи означает, что Дангу Флетчеру придется отрываться от преследования. Она достала из сумочки аврорский кошелек, стандартная версия которого предусматривала наличие заклинания невидимого расширения и массу полезных вещей внутри, и, вытащив из кошелька метлу, наложила Дезиллюминационные чары и бросилась за Флетчером.

Марк бежал немного впереди, но сверху его было легко заметить. Лаванда быстро летела вдоль улицы. Там, где Косая аллея раздваивалась, Марк повернул налево, в Знамый проулок. Лаванда повернула направо, в Совий тупик, спустилась, спрятала метлу и сняла Дезиллюминационные чары. Крошечный Совий тупик изгибался полумесяцем, оканчиваясь узким проходом, который вел в Знамый проулок.

Вывеска на полпути к проходу гласила, что эта дверь — в таверну «Подсадная утка». У прохода стояли три странно одетые ведьмы. Старшая из них, суровая карга лет сорока, сердито посмотрела на Лаванду.

— Тут уже занято, — угрожающе сказала она. — Хочешь зарабатывать, найти себе другое место.

— Не хочу, — ответила Лаванда, показывая ведьме удостоверение аврора. — Лаванда Браун, аврорат. Могу разнообразить и вашу работу. Вы видели Данга Флетчера?

Ведьма не ответила, но это было и не нужно, потому что Флетчер выбежал из дверей и бросился прямо к ней.

— Привет, Данг, — сказала Лаванда, вытаскивая палочку.

Он развернулся на каблуках, но за ним из паба выскочил Марк.

— Я ничего не сделал! — запротестовал Флетчер.

— Может, и нет, но об этом ты расскажешь Гарри, — сказала Лаванда. — Ты продаешь куски бороды, а Гарри знает кое-кого, чью бороду недавно сперли. Он определенно захочет с тобой поговорить.

Мундунгус Флетчер выругался.

— Я сам пойду, — сказал он. — Не надо опять тащить меня домовыми эльфами.

* * *

[1] Бэйлиф — в Великобритании и ряде других стран заместитель или помощник шерифа.


	3. The Big Store - Запас карман не тянет

Проснувшись, Джинни обнаружила, что лежит на боку, лицом к краю кровати, что ноги ее подтянуты под живот и на этот раз спина у нее не болит. Джинни слегка потянулась и открыла один глаз. Было еще темно, но она понятия не имела, который час — часы она не видела.

— Почти восемь, — прошептал Гарри.

— Угу. — Джинни дала понять, что услышала его, и подумала, как долго он уже не спит и наблюдает за ней.

Она почувствовала, как Гарри пошевелился у нее за спиной: он придвигался к ней для утренних объятий. Его колени коснулись ее ягодиц и затем — мягко — бедер, грудью он прижался к ее спине, пальцы, словно перышки, скользнули по бедрам Джинни, осторожно поднялись и дотронулись до живота — так Гарри будто обнимал их третьего, еще нерожденного, ребенка.

Он поцеловал Джинни в затылок.

— Как поживают мои девочки?

— Лили — прекрасно, а вот я немного обеспокоена. Что будем делать, Гарри?

— Мы больше не будем давать детям опрометчивых обещаний, — горячо прошептал он. — Никаких «мы разберемся с украденной бородой Санты» или «мы найдем плохого человека, который это сделал». Никаких обещаний, если мы не можем быть точно уверены, что сможем их выполнить. Сейчас мы их не сдержали, и мальчики волнуются из-за Рождества. И я, честно, не знаю, как с этим быть, Джинни.

— Нам не стоило притворяться, что мистер Феникс и есть настоящий Санта, — пробормотала Джинни. — Но было бы лучше, если бы он не сбегал после того, как мое заклинание на его бороде не сработало. Вместе мы могли бы убедить мальчиков, что он никакой не Санта, а просто им прикинулся.

— Он сильно расстроился, когда остался без бороды, и детей это впечатлило, — уныло прошептал Гарри. — Я даже не смог найти дверь, через которую он удрал. Как будто испарился! У него в магазине отличная охрана. Думаю, все, что мы можем сделать, это подождать, пока проснутся мальчики, и спросить, какие у них планы. У них должно быть волшебное и счастливое Рождество, Джинни, каким у меня было Рождество в Хогвартсе и в Норе.

— Может, нам удастся что-нибудь выяснить в Стороннем проезде, — ответила Джинни, но в голосе ее надежды не чувствовалось. — Думаешь, Лаванда?..

— Лаванда не на работе. У нее выходной, она собиралась пойти по магазинам в Косой аллее вместе с Марком, — сказал Гарри. — Я знаю, что Марк обещал помочь, но это не аврорская операция, Джинни. Лаванда — хороший следователь, но когда она не работает, она не работает. Я не уверен, что она что-нибудь предпримет, по крайней мере, пока не закончит с рождественскими покупками.

— Мы могли бы попытаться поговорить с мистером Фениксом.

— Если он захочет нас видеть, — ответил Гарри.

— Ты — Гарри Поттер, и он тебя узнал! Конечно, захочет, — возразила Джинни. Внезапно ей стало неудобно, она вытянула ноги. — Но это смешно, на что годится украденная борода? — спросила она, пока Гарри помогал ей принять удобное положение. Она перевалилась на спину и не без усилий повернулась к Гарри. Они лежали живот к животу и смотрели в лицо друг другу в сером полумраке.

— Ее можно использовать для Оборотного зелья, — прикинул Гарри. — Или, как сказал Марк, можно сделать фальшивую бороду, но зачем? И почему у нас не получилось ее вырастить?

— Я думала об этом, когда ходила ночью в туалет. Кажется, я знаю. Помнишь, как Джордж пытался отрастить тебе бороду, незадолго до заседания Визенгамота. Он отправил тебе заклинание прямо в лицо, но ничего не вышло.

— Потому что, когда я бреюсь своей волшебной бритвой, я остаюсь выбритым. — До Гарри наконец начало доходить. — Ты права, Джинни. Таким образом, мы знаем, что тот, кто это делает, использует волшебную бритву, но мы не ближе к пониманию того, кто и зачем.

— Верно... — Джинни больше ничего не сказала. Она обеспокоенно улыбнулась мужу и задумалась. Если бы она не пообещала детям, что все исправит!

Послышалось что-то похожее на шарканье ног или шепот, но этого было достаточно. Дети проснулись. Гарри собрался сесть, но Джинни положила руку ему на плечо, не давая подняться.

Они лежали неподвижно и тихо, прислушиваясь к звукам из соседней спальни. Джинни почувствовала на своей щеке теплое дыхание и потянулась, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в нос. В другой комнате Джеймс что-то шептал, но Джинни не могла разобрать ни слова. Потом что-то грохнуло. На долю секунды Джинни заволновалась, но плача не последовало, и она поняла, что Джеймс встал с кровати: подпрыгнул на ней и соскочил на пол.

— Я ожи! — крикнул Ал, и послышался такой же звук, а затем — громкий смех.

За грохотом раздались тихие шаги по толстому ковру.

— Вот эта двей, — заявил Джеймс.

Джинни услышала, как дернулась дверная ручка, и увидела, что Гарри поднял голову — посмотреть на дверь, ведущую в комнату, в которой спали их сыновья. Услышав, что дверь открылась, Джинни и Гарри заговорили:

— Доброе утро, мальчики.

— Привет, ребята, — сказал Гарри.

— И, э! — ответил Ал.

— Добвое утво мамипапа!

Джеймс подбежал к изножью кровати, поднял одеяла и начал продвигаться к изголовью, как делал всегда, чтобы проползти между родителями. Ал, как обычно, следовал за ним.

Джинни почувствовала, что Гарри разжал объятия. Она откинулась на спину и подождала, пока Джеймс доберется до ее талии.

— Пйивет, Лили, — сказал Джеймс, коснувшись головой ее живота. — Бу! — громко объявил он, когда его голова, наконец, показалась из-под одеяла.

— Привет, Джеймс, как это ты сюда забрался? — спросил Гарри, целуя взъерошенные со сна волосы сына.

— Заполз, — серьезно объяснил Джеймс.

Ал, которому не удавалось продвинуться дальше из-за того, что брат преградил ему путь, вскарабкался по отцу.

— О-о, — простонал Гарри, внезапно получив острым коленом по ребрам, и через несколько секунд Ал тоже был в изголовье кровати.

— Доброе утро, Ал, — сказал Гарри.

— И, э, пап и мама, — ответил Ал.

— Ну, мальчики, чем сегодня займемся? — спросила Джинни.

— Вевнем Санте боводу взад, — решительно заявил Джеймс.

— Да, — согласился Ал.

Гарри и Джинни обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами.

* * *

За завтраком в ресторане отеля они попытались убедить сыновей забыть о пропавшей бороде. Попытки не увенчались успехом, и, когда стало ясно, что это только расстраивает Ала, планы пришлось корректировать.

— Мы отправимся в магазин и поговорим с владельцем. Возможно, он что-то знает, — предложил Гарри поникшим сыновьям. — Санта исчез за пределами магазина, вы же помните, и даже если мы найдем его бороду, мы не знаем, как найти его самого.

— Это пвосто, — презрительно сказал Джеймс. — Пишешь письмо на Севейный полюс, бвосаешь его в камин и все! Это магия!

Джинни тревожно посмотрела на мужа; было очевидно, что ни Джеймс, ни Ал не собираются забывать о событиях прошедшего вечера. Проблема не исчезла. Джинни горячо надеялась, что они увидятся с мистером Фениксом и что он признает — он не настоящий Санта-Клаус.

* * *

В Стороннем проезде была уйма народу. Счастливые, улыбающиеся люди радовались Рождеству. Джинни посмотрела на сыновей: они, в отличие от большинства других детей, выглядели насупленными. Они шли по оживленной улице, и Джеймс задержал Джинни перед витринами универмага.

— Смотйи! — гордо завопил он. — Санта! Я его нашел!

Джинни взглянула на витрину. Над плакатом «Самый хлопотный день Санта-Клауса», торговая сеть "Феникс"» висела большая фотография. На ней от души веселился тот самый человек, которого они встретили накануне вечером. Он сидел в большом кресле, покрытом белым мехом, а надпись гласила: «"Феникс": знаменитый Ледовый дом Санты». Джинни с облегчением улыбнулась.

— Отличная работа, Джеймс, — похвалил Гарри.

— Да, ты умница, — добавила Джинни. — Ты же знаешь, что это значит, правда?

Джеймс покачал головой. Джинни, прежде чем все объяснить, посмотрела на Гарри. Его взгляд ответил ей: да, лучше сказать им правду сейчас.

— Человек, с которым мы встретились вчера, был не настоящий Санта-Клаус, — начала она. — Эта фотография поясняет, что он здесь работает. Во многих универмагах и магазинах есть люди, которые одеваются, как Санта, и спрашивают детей, что они хотят на Рождество. Человек, с которым мы встречались, просто притворялся Сантой.

Джеймс и Ал восприняли информацию со всей обстоятельностью.

— Санта ненает, что я хочу бизяну, — недовольно заключил Ал.

— Но я уверен — он расскажет настоящему Санте, — заверил его Гарри.

— Но кто-то уквал его боводу, — сказал Джеймс, сложив руки таким образом, что напомнил Гарри разом жену и тещу. — Если это был пвавда Санта! Плохому человеку всё вавно.

— Пойдем поговорим с ним? Мы можем спросить, как у него дела, — предложила Джинни. Мальчики кивнули, и обрадованные Гарри с Джинни повели их в магазин.

Отдел игрушек занимал целый этаж, и, конечно же, Ледовый дом Санта-Клауса находился на противоположном конце от лестницы и лифтов. Продвигались в нужном направлении медленно, потому что Джеймс и Ал беспокойно бегали туда-сюда по каждому ряду, предъявляя возмутительные требования.

— Хочу это!

— Вон то!

— Ух ты!

— Хочу, хочу, хочу вот это!

— Хочу, хочу, хочу вон то, котовое там!

Джинни и Гарри внимательно следили за ними и воспользовались редкой в эти дни возможностью подержаться за руки. Джинни пришлось постоянно напоминать Гарри, что большинство подарков мальчикам уже куплены и упакованы, и они не должны баловать сыновей. Она наблюдала за внутренним смятением мужа: его желание убедиться, что дети не испорчены, как Дадли, боролось с желанием удостовериться, что у его собственных детей гораздо более счастливое детство, чем было у него самого.

— Мы купили им больше чем достаточно, Гарри, — прошептала она, обнимая его.

— Ну, если ты так уверена, — наконец сдался он.

Когда они, наконец, дошли до Ледового дома Санты, то ко всеобщему изумлению обнаружили, что он закрыт. Джинни сразу же попросила позвать продавца.

— Где Санта? — спросила она. — Где мистер Феникс?

Испуганный продавец вежливо улыбнулся Джинни; сначала он обратил внимание на ее беременность, потом посмотрел ей в лицо. И как только он посмотрел ей в лицо, то сразу ее узнал, а потом заметил и Гарри, и мальчиков.

— Мистер Феникс не появляется в магазине уже много лет, миссис Поттер. У основателя этой сети было три дочери, — объяснил он.

— Мы были правы, наш вчерашний знакомый действительно изображен на той фотографии на витрине, — сказал Гарри Джинни. — А где же ваш Санта? — поинтересовался он у продавца.

— Мы были вынуждены временно закрыть Ледовый дом, пока ищем ему замену, мистер Поттер. «Феникс» гордится качеством рождественских представлений, и мы настаиваем, чтобы у нашего Санта-Клауса была настоящая борода. — Продавец доверительно понизил голос. — Наш сотрудник сегодня утром оказался безбородым. Он рассказал управляющему какую-то смешную историю — что на него напали и украли бороду. Нам пришлось... уволить его. Но мы надеемся открыться после полудня.

— Какому попу валяющему, — громко возмутился Джеймс, — мы его видели.

Пораженный продавец уставился на него.

— Мальчик прав, — подтвердил Гарри. — Мы все видели его накануне и до, и после нападения. Его оглушили и обрили. Мы сами были удивлены. Вы можете дать нам его адрес?

— Мы… кхм, мы не даем адреса наших сотрудников, мистер Поттер, — неуверенно промолвил продавец.

— А как насчет его имени? — спросила Джинни.

— Ах, э-э, ну, — замямлил продавец. — Он, э-э, мы, э-э... ну, он показал нам расчетный листок от последнего работодателя, поэтому мы должны были признать это как подтверждение его личности, но... э-э…

Джинни начала терять терпение; она положила руки на бедра и посмотрела на продавца. Под ее взглядом тот наконец сдался.

— Он сказал, что его зовут Николас Сэнт, извините, — нервно сказал продавец.

— И вы в это поверили? — усмехнулся Гарри.

Продавец расстроенно кивнул.

— Если он не Колассен, как его тогда зовут? — спросил Джеймс.

— Я потом тебе объясню, Джеймс, — пообещала Джинни, хотя не имела ни малейшего желания это делать.

— Пожалуйста, спросите управляющего, сможете ли вы дать нам его адрес, — сказал Гарри. — Это важно. Мы останемся в «Палочке и Чертополохе» до завтра, вы можете передать мне сообщение.

Продавец кивнул и исчез.

— Мы до сих пор не можем найти Санту, извините, ребята, — вздохнула Джинни. — Но, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что мистер Сэнт работал здесь, а значит, он не был настоящим Сантой, не так ли?

Ал все еще выглядел очень расстроено. Он поджал маленькие губки и быстро заморгал. Гарри присел на корточки и обнял его.

— Он не Санта, Ал, — заверил его Джеймс и тоже протиснулся в объятия к отцу.

Джинни тоже присела и обняла всех.

— Может, посмотрим вместо Ледяного дома какие-нибудь игрушки? — спросила она после того, как Гарри помог ей подняться на ноги.

Ал и Джеймс несколько минут обдумывали ее предложение. Потом Джеймс наконец сказал «да», Ал кивнул в знак согласия.

Через некоторое время Джеймс проголодался, и желание рассматривать игрушки у него пропало. Поттеры поднялись по лестнице в переполненный ресторан на четвертом этаже и заняли очередь, чтобы пообедать сидя. Место им предложили немедленно, но Гарри настоял на ожидании, как и все.

Они почти закончили обедать, когда Джинни заметила женщину. Очередь в ресторане была еще длиннее, чем когда они прибыли, а женщина вышла вперед и начала спорить с официанткой. Джинни была невысокой, но женщина была еще ниже — меньше пяти футов, даже с учетом каблуков. Она была блондинкой, в очках и в маггловской одежде.

Женщина нырнула мимо официантки и быстро зашагала к их столу. Джинни взглянула на Гарри и потянулась за палочкой, зная, что Гарри делает то же самое.

— Простите, что мешаю вам, мистер Поттер, — начала женщина.

Когда она заговорила, Гарри вздрогнул. Голоса у блондинок и так высокие, а волнение сделало писк этой женщины просто пронзительным. Ее речь отдавалась звуком бормашины дантиста и вызывала желание немедленно ее выключить.

— Меня зовут Рианна Риглсуорт, и я…

— Вас прислал Марк Мун? — перебил Гарри. — По поводу охотников за бородами?

— Да, Марк скоро будет здесь, — продолжала Рианна. — Он везет кого-то с собой, он не сказал, кого именно. Он попросил меня рассказать вам историю, сказал, что это срочно. Я пыталась вас отыскать...

— Сейчас ведь нашли, — сказал Гарри, мгновенно принеся избавление ушам всех присутствующих. — Я был бы признателен вам за краткий доклад, бэйлиф Риглсуорт.

— Да, сэр, — Рианна немного успокоилась, и ее голос стал просто раздражающим. — В ночь перед последним случаем меня вызвали по тихой тревоге во «Всякие разные безделушки». Мистер Тислтвейт не обслуживает свою сигнализацию должным образом, и она постоянно срабатывает, поэтому я отправилась туда одна.

Джинни улыбнулась про себя, слушая, как говорит Рианна. Сотрудника управления правопорядка легко узнать по тому, как он выражается.

— Я обнаружила, что задняя дверь на склад открыта, поэтому, имея разумные основания полагать, что налет еще продолжается, я зашла в помещение. Я слышала, как кто-то ходит, и назвалась. Человек выругался, я поняла, что он вот-вот аппарирует, и попыталась оглушить его, но промахнулась, и он сбежал. Я сразу вызвала мистера Тислтвейта и выяснила, что был украден ящик с гирляндами. Однако вор поспешил скрыться и оставил вот это.

Рианна положила на стол небольшой бумажный пакетик. Гарри открыл его, заглянул внутрь и вытащил несколько белых волос.

— Бовода Санты! — возбужденно сказал Джеймс.

Рианна Риглсуорт вопросительно на него посмотрела.

— Нет, Джеймс, — объяснила Джинни. — Леди нашла эту бороду позапрошлой ночью. Человек, который потерял ее, должен был ее заменить. Вот почему он вчера вечером украл другую бороду.

— Вы хорошо его рассмотрели? — спросил Гарри.

Рианна Риглсуорт покачала головой.

— Я видела только силуэт, — сказала она. — Он был приземистым, невысоким, ненамного выше меня, и кривоногим. Я уловила слабый запах дешевой выпивки и залежалого табака.

Джинни обменялась знакомым взглядом с мужем, но прежде чем Гарри успел что-то сказать, у входа в ресторан случилось еще одно волнение. Прибыли Лаванда и Марк. К изумлению Джинни, они крепко держали Мундунгуса Флетчера.

— Да вот же он! — восторженно объявила Рианна, и ее визг чуть не вышиб всем барабанные перепонки. Она указывала на Флетчера. — Именно тот человек, которого я видела.

— Очень плохой человек, — согласился Джеймс, обвиняюще тыкая пальцем в сторону Флетчера.

Ресторан притих в ожидании драмы.

— Да не делал я ничего! — вяло отбрехивался Мундунгус.

— Уквал сантину боводу! — продолжал Джеймс.

Флетчер разразился кашляющим смехом.

— Глупый ребенок, нет никакого…

Договорить он не успел. Гарри, Джинни и, казалось, все остальные родители в ресторане вытащили палочки и угрожающе наставили на него. Ал Поттер издал несчастный вопль, и Джинни обняла его. Взглядом она будто вогнала Флетчеру в глотку кинжал, и он затрясся, не в силах продолжать.

Новый голос нарушил наступившее молчание.

— Мистер Поттер, я мисс Этт, управляющий отдела игрушек, я знаю, что вы искали меня. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы вы и ваши... друзья... прошли в мой кабинет.

Джинни посмотрела на толстую женщину средних лет, которая к ним обращалась. Встревоженного молодого человека рядом она опознала как продавца, с которым они разговаривали раньше.

— Мам, что такое? — спросил Джеймс.

— Пока не знаю, но, уверена, скоро выясним. — Она встала, передала несчастного Ала Гарри и оставила более чем достаточно денег, чтобы заплатить за еду. — Пойдемте, мисс Этт.

— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Мэрион, — попросила та.

Необычная процессия вышла из ресторана и последовала за Мэрион в дверь, отмеченную «только для персонала». Ал и Джеймс, оказавшись на скрытой от покупателей стороне магазина, смотрели на все широко раскрытыми от волнения глазами. Мундунгус же, как заметила Джинни, смотрел на все оценивающе. Очевидно, прикидывал, как обнести магазин. Марк и Лаванда выпустили его, но в компании двух авроров и двух бэйлифов он был робок и молчалив.

Пока мисс Этт вела их по двум лестничным пролетам и по коридору, заполненному поврежденными и разбитыми коробками, Гарри рассказал ей суть дела. Узнав всё, что знал и сам Гарри, мисс Этт отправила продавца на поиски Николаса Сэнта.

В конце концов они дошли до двери с надписью «Мисс М. Этт, отдел игрушек» и были услужливо приглашены войти.

— Сядь, — приказал Гарри Мундунгусу, когда они оказались в кабинете. Он наколдовал крепкий деревянный стул, определил его к стене и указал на него Флетчеру.

— Гарри, — покаянно затянул тот.

— Данг, заткнись, — скомандовал Гарри.

Затем Гарри трансфигурировал шесть удобных стульев, поставил их полукругом возле стула Флетчера, выбрал место в центре, сел и усадил на колено Джеймса. Джинни взяла Ала и села рядом с ним. Лаванда устроилась справа и указала смущенному Марку на стул рядом с ней. Мисс Этт и Рианне пришлось побороться за место рядом с Джинни.

— Могу я узнать, что, собственно, происходит? — начала мисс Этт.

— Это и я хотел бы знать, миссис, — ответил Флетчер. — Меня сюда приволокли.

— Данг, захлопнись, — предупредил Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер! — возмутилась мисс Этт.

— Все под контролем, Мэрион, — успокоила ее Джинни. — Это Мундунгус Флетчер, больше известный как Данг. Он понимает только угрозы. И сейчас у него действительно большие проблемы [1].

Флетчер в знак протеста открыл рот.

— Молчи, — велел Гарри и повернулся к Марку и Лаванде. — Думаю, что Рианна с вами связалась.

— Да, Гарри. Сразу после того, как мы сцапали Данга. Я сказала ей отправиться к тебе. Я считала, что это может быть важно. Рианна подумала, что я шучу. — Лаванда вежливо повернулась к Рианне и сладко улыбнулась, давая той оценить ее ногти и зубы. — Рад познакомиться с тобой, Рианна. Марк все мне о тебе рассказал.

— А за что вы задержали Данга, Лаванда? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри.

— А мы его и не задерживали, — ответила Лаванда. — Мы просто сказали ему, что глава Аврората хочет перекинуться с ним парой слов. Так что он тут по доброй воле.

— Значит, я могу в любой момент уйти, — Данг встал.

— Если ты сейчас же не сядешь и не заткнешься, Мундунгус Флетчер, говорить будешь не с главой Аврората, а со мной, — пригрозила Джинни.

Флетчер посмотрел на Гарри, надеясь на помощь. Гарри покачал головой, и Флетчер, сдавшись, откинулся на спинку стула.

— Он торговал этим в Косой аллее, — пояснила Лаванда, вытаскивая из сумочки стеклянный оберег и передавая его Гарри. — Он продает их как защитные амулеты. — Она протянула Гарри «гарантию». Тот прочитал, подавил улыбку и передал оберег Джинни.

— Это же шары из гирлянд, украденных из «Всяких разных безделушек», — взвизгнула Рианна.

— Это был не я, — безразлично открестился Флетчер. — Я купил их у одного парня…

— Вать плохо, — заметил Джеймс.

— Верно, Джеймс, — согласился Гарри. — Итак, мистер Флетчер скажет нам правду, не так ли? — Гарри посмотрел на него. — Иначе я вызову своего домового эльфа и попрошу его принести свою самую большую кастрюлю.

— Кичей милый! — счастливо объявил Ал. — Блю Кичеа!

— А я этого ушле… уж очень сильно не люблю, — с чувством сказал Данг.

— Давай правду, Данг, — предложил Гарри. — Кто такой Фелониус Крукс и в самом ли деле ты крадешь бороды то ли десять, то ли больше лет подряд.

— Фелониус Крукс, полагаю, это я, — не стал запираться Данг. — Но бороду-то украсть нельзя. Я только бесплатно побрил несколько волосатых ребят и хранил их волосы. Это же не преступление, так? Если бы это было вне закона, то каждый парикмахер в стране должен был бы вернуть тебе волосы после того, как тебя пострижет.

— Я так и требую, — сказала Лаванда. — Лишняя осторожность девушке не помешает.

— Зачем ты это делал, Данг? — продолжал Гарри.

— Годятся для Оборотного зелья плюс амулеты. Хороший приработок в это время года. Сделал отличный бизнес на Рождество девяносто седьмого, правда, с тех пор торговля просела, потому что пришлось убрать рекламу, что они защищают от темной магии. Но все слышали о Мерлине, его борода должна быть волшебной, не? Как я уже говорил, это приносит небольшой доход на Рождество. Это деньги для такой старой бороды, как я. — Данг громко усмехнулся, но его никто не поддержал, и он замолк. — Это была шутка, Гарри, — с надеждой сказал он.

— Нет, — отрезал Джеймс.

— Не-а, — согласился Ал.

— Мужчина, которого ты вчера обрил, Данг, работал Сантой в этом магазине, — добавил Гарри.

— Из-за тебя он потерял работу, а наши дети из-за тебя же сильно расстроены, — добила его Джинни.

Данг пожал плечами.

— На Рождество, — Джинни сложила руки и вперила в него взгляд.

Флетчер вздрогнул.

— Мерлин, — произнес он, с опаской глядя на Джинни. — Ты почти так же страшна, как твоя мама, когда так смотришь! Откуда мне было знать? Он был просто парнем на улице. Если вы хотите назад его бороду, то половина ее в моем чемодане, в шариках. Я потратил почти всю ночь, чтобы их набить.

— Арестуй его за кражу в «Безделушках», Рианна, — распорядился Гарри. — И если я еще услышу о пропавших бородах, Данг…

— Гарри, но ведь Рождество, нет чтобы проявить снисходительность к товарищу по Ордену…

Протесты Флетчера были прерваны, потому что Рианна Риглсуорт вытащила пару наручников с порталом и зажала их ему вокруг запястий. Мундунгус Флетчер исчез в ярком синем свете.

— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, — проскрипела Рианна. — Если он вам будет нужен, он в камере управления правопорядка в Йорке. Пока, Марк, я передам Рису, что мы поймали охотника за бородами.

И она поспешила из комнаты.

— Ну, — протянула мисс Этт. Странный поворот событий ее ошеломил. — Я попрошу вас, мистер Поттер, объяснить ваше высказывание о нашем Санта-Клаусе. Я не ожидала...

В этот момент дверь отворилась, и вошел продавец в сопровождении Николаса Сэнта.

— Вы нашли мою бороду! — просиял Сэнт.

— Да, но… — начал Гарри.

Николас Сэнт поднял чемодан Данга с колен Лаванды и подбросил его в воздух. Чемодан распахнулся, как и все шарики внутри него, и волоски бороды медленно поплыли по воздуху и приклеились к лицу Сэнта. Джинни почувствовала, как шарик, который она держала в руке, задергался. Она отпустила его и стала наблюдать, как последние несколько волос освобождаются и возвращаются на свое законное место.

— Ай! — воскликнул Ал.

— Ух ты, — согласился Джеймс.

— Но как? — одновременно спросили Гарри и Джинни.

Николас Сэнт погладил бороду и засмеялся. Это был настоящий смех Санты, веселый: «Хо-хо-хо!».

— Как? Рождественская магия, конечно, она мне всегда удавалась. Спасибо... спасибо всем, — он обернулся и с блеском в глазах обратился к каждому по очереди. — Гарри, Джинни, все, что вы хотите на Рождество, это друзья и семья. У вас это есть в изобилии. Это редкий и замечательный подарок лично для меня — встретить людей, которые всем довольны. Вы хотели счастливого Рождества, и теперь оно у вас будет. Джеймс, Ал, я знаю, чего вы хотите, но вы хотите настоящую обезьяну. Вы уверены, что сможете заботиться о живой обезьяне?

Мальчики печально покачали головами.

— Я подумаю, что смогу сделать для вас. Это будет сюрприз.

Он повернулся к Марку Муну.

— Я знаю, чего вы хотите, Марк, и этого я вам дать не могу. Но я дам вам совет. Вы уже получили желанный подарок, теперь вы должны сделать его осязаемым.

— У него все неплохо с осязаемым, — перебила Лаванда.

— И вы, Лаванда, — сказал Николас, перебивая ее в свой черед. — Обладание — это еще не все. Иногда то, что нам нужно, ничего не стоит, но это не значит, что это не имеет цены.

— Что? — переспросила запутанная его словами Лаванда.

Но Николас уже шагал к двери.

— Меня ждут дети, и я не должен их разочаровывать, не так ли, моя дорогая мисс Этт? Прощайте, и счастливого Рождества.

— Но... Ну... я полагаю... — мисс Этт несколько раз порывалась что-то сказать, но безуспешно.

— Что это было? — спросила Лаванда.

— Навевное, настоящий Санта, — уверенно сказал Джеймс.

— Да, Санта, — подтвердил Ал.

* * *

Подарки раздавал отец Лаванды — это была семейная традиция.

— И, наконец, — объявил он, — это вчера принес тебе Марк. Кажется, он немного ее придавил. — Он протянул Лаванде прямоугольную коробку.

Лаванда сидела на полу со скрещенными ногами, окруженная оберточной бумагой и ворохом новой одежды. Она посмотрела на подарочную упаковку с улыбающимися Сантами и прочла записку: «Для Лаванды — то, что у нее уже есть, но осязаемое, с любовью от Марка».

Она аккуратно развернула подарок и вспомнила слова Николаса Сэнта.

Мистер Сэнт снова вернулся к работе в магазине, и толпа детей и их родителей вокруг Ледового дома не позволила задавать ему вопросы, а Гарри был рад дать ему отдохнуть. Дети Гарри теперь были уверены, что мистер Сэнт действительно Санта-Клаус. «Он, конечно, хорошо сыграл свою роль», — подумала Лаванда, улыбаясь и вспоминая, как блеснули глаза старика, когда он заметил, что она наблюдает за ним.

Лаванда посмотрела на коробку. Она была обернута бледно-сиреневым атласом, и на крышке был выдавлен серебряный шрифт: «"Феникс". Отдел ювелирных украшений». Лаванда медленно подняла крышку и с любопытством осмотрела содержимое. В коробке лежал серебряный ключ на серебряной цепочке — ожерелье. Головка ключа была в форме сердца, бородка стилизована буквами «ММ» — инициалами Марка, а ручка была узорчатой.

Не просто узор, поняла Лаванда, это гравировка. Она прочитала крохотные слова: «Ключ от моего сердца». И расплакалась.

* * *

Марк открыл дверь. Лаванда заметила, что на нем были те самые полосатая рубашка и чинос, которые она купила ему на Рождество. Марк посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, увидел серебряный ключ, блестящий в впадинке меж грудей, и счастливо улыбнулся.

— Тебе понравилось? — волнуясь, спросил он.

— Я кое-что поняла, когда увидела это, — Лаванда приподняла ключик. — Я никогда не говорила главного. Хотела сказать, но не могла. Потому что все мои бывшие плевать хотели на эти слова. Мой подарок, который ничего не стоит, таков: я люблю тебя, Марк.

Марк отвернулся, и Лаванда поняла, что он плачет.

— Все в порядке, Марк? — крикнула из комнаты миссис Мун.

— С ним все отлично, — заверила ее Лаванда.

* * *

Обезьяна Ала маршировала взад-вперед по полу гостиной, ударяя в барабан. Ал вышагивал позади. Вместо барабанной палочки он использовал игрушечную волшебную палочку, а поспешно опустошенную жестянку из-под сластей — в качестве барабана. Позабытые конфеты валялись на полу.

Обезьяна Джеймса прыгала и переворачивалась, и он бегал за ней, смеясь, не в силах ее поймать, пока завод у игрушки не кончился.

— Заведи, заведи ее! — потребовал Джеймс.

— И мне, — попросил Ал, потому что его обезьяна перестала барабанить.

Гарри улыбнулся жене и выполнил, что было велено.

— Лучшие подарки не всегда самые дорогие, Гарри, — сказала Джинни.

— Как он мог их прислать? — удивился Гарри. — Дом же под массой заклинаний.

— Может, он действительно Санта-Клаус? — улыбнувшись, предположила Джинни.

— Да, — сказал Ал.

— Да! — Джеймс оглядел комнату в клочках подарочной бумаги. — Пап, а какой у тебя лучший подавок?

— Ваши улыбки, мальчики, — ответил Гарри. — С Рождеством.

* * *

[1] Желающие могут посмотреть в оригинал и помочь переводчику. Он мог бы, конечно, обозвать Данга «Навозникусом», но… он не хочет.


End file.
